bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tuyet
Tuyet was the Toa Mangai of Water. History Early Life As were most other Toa of Water, Tuyet began her life as a Ga-Matoran and lived on an unknown Island in which the Nui Stone was placed. Tuyet eventually stole it and fled the island before being transformed into a Toa and taken to Metru Nui. However, after she left, a number of Dark Hunters arrived on the island in search of the stone. Metru-Nui While on Metru Nui, Tuyet helped the other Toa Mangai to defeat the Kanohi Dragon. At one point before the Toa/Dark Hunter War, Tuyet smuggled the Nui Stone into Metru Nui and began killing a number of Matoran. She then blamed the Dark Hunters, claiming it was a countdown until they slaughtered everyone on Tuyet's old island unless the Nui Stone was returned. She then hid herself in her home, pretending to be in a state of shock and insisting she did not in fact possess the stone and that the Dark Hunters would not believe this, and so would continue. Imprisonment Tuyet's plan was eventually exposed and captured by Lhikan and Nidhiki. She then engaged the two in battle, only to lose and have the Nui Stone shattered, although some of the shards were embedded in her armor. She then was locked in a chamber inside of the Coliseum and disappeared the next day, the guards claiming they saw a massive figure taking her away. This was in fact Botar, who swapped Tuyet with another Tuyet from a different dimension and sent the alternate Tuyet to the Pit while the Main Universe Tuyet was sent to the alternate's dimension. The alternate was killed at the time of the Great Cataclysm. Rumor had it that she helped Hydraxon find escapees from the Prison in the Pit. Another rumor was that she was killed trying to escape. The real story is yet to be confirmed but Makuta Teridax soon learned of her story and discovered the Nui Stone was in her armor. When he forced Toa Matoro Mahri into using his Kanohi Tryna, to reanimate her he attempted to reform the Nui Stone, against the Toa's will. Luckily, Karzahni spotted the group and attacked them. During this battle, the Alternate Tuyet's corpse was cruched, preventing her reanimation and destroying Teridax's chances of reforming the Nui Stone. ''Reign of Shadows However, the original Tuyet was imprisoned in a cell. She managed to befriend a guard who helped her escape back to her original dimension. She arrived in Metru Nui where she joined a resistance team with Macku, Hafu and Kapura and explained to them that Teridax thought she had been dead for 2,000 years. Then she explained that the Order of Mata Nui brought her to an alternate dimension, and captured the alternate Tuyet form that universe, and placed the alternate Tuyet to the pit, while the real one was trapped in an alternate dimension with no toa. The group then encountered Toa Lewa, who was infact having his body controlled by Tren Krom. Tuyet could feel Tren Krom reading her mind and she knew it was not Lewa. They then returned to the surface of Metru Nui, where the Toa encountered Toa Bomonga and Pouks Hagah, who were still under the illusion that they had defeated Teridax. Tren Krom managed to cure them secretly. They then travelled to the 'Core Processor' of the Mata Nui robot and allied with Helryx and Makuta Miserix. Axonn and Brutaka appeared after this and the team then split into two. Helryx, Miserix and Axonn wanting to destroy Teridax by damaging the equipment while Brutaka, Tuyet and Tren Krom wanted to stop them from harming the Matoran Universe. A brief battle then took place until Artaka appeared to stopped the fighting and managed to swap Tren Krom and Lewa back. However, this attracted the attention of Teridax and he teleported the entire group into orbit around Aqua Magna while he used the Mata Nui Robot to transport himself away. Rather than suffercate, Lewa managed to create several Air pockets to sustain them until Vezon had them teleported to Bota Magna by using the Olmak that was fused to his head. The team then encountered the Great Being who had been cursed by the Kanohi Ignika. Quotes Trivia *The fanon image shown above was created by User:Matoro1 as the winning entry for the Tuyet Contest. Appearances *The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' - First Appearance *''Into the Darkness'' - Alternate Tuyet *''Reign of Shadows'' Category:Toa Category:2007 Category:Water Category:Matoran Universe Category:Toa of Water Category:Toa Mangai Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:2004 Category:2009